1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to expandable shoes that may be adjusted longitudinally.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some attempts have been made to provide expandable shoes, which can purportedly withstand day-to-day use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,481, for example, discloses a shoe in which a two plate assembly is disposed between an inner and a disjointed outer sole, having overlapping front and back portions. One of the plates includes a spring tongue, and the other plate includes two apertures to receive the spring tongue, each aperture corresponding to a shoe size. To adjust the shoe size, a screw which extends through the heel and into the disjointed soles is removed. The shoe may then be pulled apart allowing the disjointed sole to separate until the spring tongue engages the next aperture. Thus the shoe size may be lengthened by one size, but apparently the size cannot be controlled finely or reduced. The shoe includes two crinkled leather portions 34, one on each side of the shoe, to facilitate expansion of the shoe.
Under one aspect of the present invention, a shoe includes a front outer assembly and a rear outer assembly. A flexible, expandable segment is attached to the front and rear outer assemblies to define a shoe outer shell. The flexible segment extends at least partially along each side of the outer shell and transversely across the bottom of the outer shell. Within the outer shell an adjustable inner assembly is disposed and attached to the front and rear outer assembly. The inner assembly has a control to adjust a dimension of the inner assembly and thereby a corresponding dimension of the shoe.
Under another aspect of the invention related to the above aspect, the inner assembly may be in the form of a last board, or as a combination of a last board and other portions of the shoe, for example, a portion of a midsole.
Under one aspect of the invention, a visualization window provides a view port to the inner assembly. The inner assembly may include size markings or other indicia representative of a shoe adjustment, and these markings may be placed on the inner assembly to allow them to be visible through the view port.
Under another aspect of the invention, the inner assembly includes a first sole portion, a second sole portion, and a screw drive. The screw drive has an externally accessible screw passing through a screw insert mounted to one of the first and second sole portions and a screw-receiving portion attached to the other of the first and second sole portions. In this fashion, turning the screw causes the first and second portions to move relative to one another, thereby adjusting a dimension of the shoe.
Under still another aspect of the invention, the inner assembly includes a first sole portion and a second sole portion. The first portion is shaped for relative slidable engagement with the second portion. A manually urgable member is accessible from the outer shell, and it is in engageable and releasable communication with an engagement member, fixed to one of the first and second sole portions. When the urgable member is released from the engagement member, the first and second sole portions may be moved to adjust a dimension of the shoe and when the urgable member is in engagement with the engagement member the first and second portions resist slidable movement relative to one another.
Under another aspect of the invention related to the above, the urgable member includes a deformable biasing segment, which biases a toothed member attached to the urgable member into engagement with the engagement member, which has teeth facing the toothed member. When the urgable member is released, the toothed member and the teeth of the engagement member interlock causing the shoe portions to attain a locked state. When the urgable member is urged against the biasing forces of the biasing segment, the teeth release with respect to one another and the shoe portions attain an unlocked state allowing slidable movement and thereby adjustment of a shoe dimension.
The principles of the invention may be realized in hiking shoes, dress shoes, sandals, biking shoes, Nordic and cross-country ski-boots and the like.
Under another aspect of the invention, an expandable hooked eyelet assembly includes two relatively movable pieces.